


Even More Consequences

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Doctor Dean Winchester, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Panty Kink, Prostitute Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Cas is working the streets and Dean thinks he looks way too skinny so decides to take him home. For totally altruistic reasons.





	Even More Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFriendlyPigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyPigeon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is Gonna Have Consequences, Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321745) by [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg). 



> This was the original ending for another fic, and I ended up canning it because Cas wouldn't stop touching Dean's dick while I was trying to write. Anyway by popular demand (cough cough gertie and hazel) here it is. There's a teeny bit of overlap with the published fic which i'm absolutely not going to fix.
> 
> Based on semi-nsfw art by TheFriendlyPigeon which you can find and drool over [here](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/171569037809/thefriendlypigeon-this-is-gonna-have). The image is at the end of this fic too so be careful for semi-nudity if you're scrolling in public!

“How much to take you home?”

The kid’s eyes went wide for only a second before he hid his reaction. “Hundred,” he blurted. “But I text Anna your address. And I get the money first.”

Dean waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah. She knows where I live. Tell her you’re with Dr. John.”

Dean flagged a taxi while the kid pulled out a phone which had somehow been squeezed in a back pocket somewhere. The taxi driver barely even glanced at them as Dean held the door open, waiting for the kid to slide in first.

“So you’re a doctor?” His eyes were huge in the sporadic glow of passing streetlights. The glasses somehow made him look even more like a child.

Dean grunted an affirmative and looked out the window. This was starting to become one of his worst ideas ever. And he’d had some doozies.

“I’m going to be a doctor one day, too.” A hand touched his leg. “Thank you for taking me home, Sir.”

Dean looked down at the kid, who had wriggled over to his side. “You don’t have to call me Sir. And you should put your seatbelt on.”

“Okay.” the kid agreed easily, but his hand stayed on Dean’s thigh, rubbing circles a scant inch shy of his crotch. Dean had a lapse in judgement and somehow kept forgetting to tell him to quit it.

The taxi driver overcharged him, but Dean didn’t even bother trying to argue it. He just threw some notes over the seat and hauled the kid out, leading him up to his front door and into the foyer.

“Your place is _nice.”_

“It’s empty is what it is. You want some pizza?”

“Huh?”

“There’s some in the fridge. Help yourself. I’ll be right back.”

He took his time upstairs, finding the things he needed. More than enough time for the kid to finish whatever food he could find.

When he went downstairs the kid—he should probably start calling him _Cas_ —was sitting on a bar stool, swinging his legs and looking bored. The empty pizza box was on the counter.

Dean grunted, quietly pleased. At least he got some food in that skinny frame. He swept the box into the recycling bin and put his toolkit on the emptied counter. Cas immediately jumped out of his seat and backed up.

“Uh, no, I’m not here for any, you didn’t pay for anything kinky,” Cas stammered.

Dean rolled his eyes and the sleeves of his suit. “This ain’t for my pleasure, kid.” He sighed as Cas continued to back up. “But I’ll pay you anyway, okay?” He pulled his wallet out and handed the rest of his cash over. Only then did Cas cautiously return to his seat, perching right on the edge and looking at the doctor’s bag with trepidation. Fantastic.

“So.” Dean rummaged for the stethoscope. “You gonna tell me what’s wrong or am I gonna have to figure it out for myself?”

“Uh?” Cas was gripping the bar stool and leaning away. “Is this… Are we roleplaying?”

“No, I… Jeez, would you settle down? I’m not gonna hurt you.” Cas’s fingers eased their hold on the stool, but only marginally. “Look, a kid your age shouldn’t be on the streets, and I know half the time people end up there cause they need to pay a medical bill or whatever, but I can give you a free consultation right now. Can even write you a prescription if you tell me what’s wrong.”

Cas blinked at him. “I’m not sick,” he said.

“Sure, whatever you say, kid.”

“I’m not a kid. I turn nineteen next month! And I’m not sick!”

Dean raised his hands. This was not going as easily as he’d hoped. “Okay, fine. Can I please just...” He tried not to look at the clock, which was telling him in no small measure that it was now almost midnight on a Friday night and he was _paying someone else_ so that he could work. His intelligence clocked off at 11pm, presumably.

Cas inched a little closer. “You do this with Anna, too?”

“Sure,” Dean lied. “Standard procedure.” Apparently his bedside manner clocked off at 11pm, too. But Cas waved him on anyway and Dean finally got the diaphragm onto his chest. The rest was easy. “Deep breath,” he ordered, and it was routine to check each lung, lower and upper before telling Cas to lean forward so he could do his back. It was _not_ routine, however, for Cas to put his hands on Dean’s hips and use Dean’s body as a glorified leaning post. Lucky for both of them Dean had twenty years of muscle memory to get the stethoscope onto Cas’s back without having to think too closely about how many inches were between his dick and the kid’s lips. “Another breath,” he said on autopilot, and, well, he probably should have considered the ramifications of that because Cas’s breath was hot as sin and somehow it was leaching right through Dean’s slacks.

Dean gently levered Cas back upright.

“All good?” Cas asked a little too innocently.

Dean just grunted and pulled out the blood pressure monitor.

The rest of the check up went as smoothly as could be expected, even with Cas’s occasional attempts at rubbing Dean through his slacks. And all in all, he was, well… not _healthy_. But certainly not sick.

“You need to eat more,” he said grumpily, packing everything away.

“Do you have something for me?”

Dean almost pointed back at the pantry, about to tell the kid to help himself, but then he saw the impish smile and swore under his breath. “That’s a terrible pick up line.”

“Whatever. At least I’m not sick.”

“Maybe not yet. But it won’t take long if you stand in the streets all night wearing that sorry excuse for a shirt.”

“Incentive to talk to grumpy old men, I guess. Convince them to take me to their big, warm homes.”

Dean piled the stethoscope back into the bag and carried it into his study, grumbling the whole way. He was too old to be staying up entertaining flippant little upstarts. He would have to pay for a taxi so the kid could get home and just hope that the rest of the money went towards some food.

He went back to the kitchen, already dialling.

“Listen, Cas, why don’t you—” He stopped dead.

Cas had pulled off his shirt and even though it hadn’t left much to the imagination while on, it was leaving even less while off. Long lanky limbs and the barest hint of hair on his sternum. And good god in heaven, the bones just above his jeans? He was _mouth-watering._ Slender but not malnourished, thank fucking Christ, though he was pale enough to glow slightly in the reflected kitchen light. Dean shook himself. “Jesus, kid. Do you ever see the sun? Vitamin D won’t absorb itself.”

Cas shrugged. “I work nights,” he said simply, and then he tucked his thumbs into his jeans and rolled them down so slowly they may as well have been made of tissue paper. Dean had seen Anna do the exact same thing in the exact same jeans, but Anna had never made his mouth dry.

Cas was wearing black lace panties underneath, and Dean knew they, at least, weren’t Anna’s.

Cas straightened up, and wiggled his hips slightly. “Do you… Is this okay? I have red, if you’d prefer.”

Dean made a noise that he hoped sounded like a question, or at least a question mark.

“The underwear. I’ve got red, if you don’t like black. Or. Or neither. Whatever.” He was looking at Dean weirdly, and Dean realised he’d been staring silently for way too long.

“Um. No. Black. Black’s fine.” He distantly wondered where Cas had even fit a whole extra pair of panties.

Cas looked around the room with one hand on his hips and one eyebrow raised. “Where do you want me?”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“You want Anna, I know. But she taught me all her tricks.” He looked up at him through his lashes and Dean hadn’t realised that that was a _move_ , but he recognised it now. Damn, but he was being played. And he was _letting_ himself be played. “I can make it good,” Cas promised, still looking up at him, all innocent untouched angel.

“Stop that,” Dean muttered. “Listen, I know you think you have to do this but if you want to go home I’m not gonna stop you. You can take the cash and use it for some other doctor, I don’t care.”

“I’m really _not_ sick, you know. And I’d like to at least _try_ to earn it. I don’t need charity.”

Dean was one thousand percent sure _that_ definitely didn’t come from Anna, who was as likely to decline free money as she was to let him kiss her.

Cas materialised right in front of him without appearing to move at all, suddenly pressing his skinny body into Dean’s suit. “I’m good,” he promised again. “You’ll be glad you bought me.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t _buy_ you, Cas. No one can buy you.”

“Sure,” he agreed. Easy as you please. “Just my time.” Cas went onto his toes and pecked at Dean’s cheek. “I’ll be in the bedroom when you’re ready.”

“I… Huh?”

But Cas had evaporated as quickly as he’d appeared. Already padding away and up the stairs. It wasn’t an Anna-move, but it sure as hell could have been. The lace clung to Cas’s ass like a beacon, ensuring Dean’s gaze was locked on for the entire climb.

God dammit.

He poured a half shot of whiskey into a tumblr and threw it back, and then—because his night was ruined already so why not—he tossed his head back and took a slug straight from the bottle, like he used to do when he was a kid.

For fuck’s sake. What was Anna doing, bringing kids out onto the street with her? He scrubbed his hands across his face. It was almost midnight and he was exhausted and honestly this was too much temptation to even try to deal with while this tired.

He climbed the stairs wearily. “Listen, Cas, I think you should…” He paused, taking in the pink-red glow. “Did you light candles?”

“I found them in your bathroom. They’re nice, right? They smell good.” He was back in Dean’s personal space, rubbing up against him like a cat. “Not as good as you, though.”

Which was. Okay. One step too far.

“Listen, Cas. I’m not gonna... You shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Ugh. You sound like Anna.”

“Well, you should listen to her. About this, anyway.”

“Nuh uh. This is my choice. I had to convince her, too.”

“No, that’s not. Cas, if you need money there’s—”

“I’m going to med school and I’ll never get there working at the Gas n Sip.” He pawed at Dean’s slacks, pressing the heel of his hand into Dean’s cock. “And I can be good at this, I know I can.”

Dean turned them around and backed him up against the closest wall. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Cas. Not everyone’s as… _boring_ as I am”

Cas smirked, and wrapped his fingers around the shape of Dean’s cock. “I think I’ll be fine.” He tilted his head back, giving Dean unfettered access to his neck, as though he was just _asking_ for teeth there.

Dean felt his eyelids lower and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing further forward. _Screw altruism._ This… this kid. Or teenager. Whatever. He glowed like a literal angel and Dean was only human. He put a knee against the wall next to Cas’s ass, and Cas kind of shimmied a bit until he was snugged up into the space Dean had created between his legs. God, he was. He was.

“You’re so fucking pretty.”

Cas ducked his head and that’s not what Dean wanted at all, so he wrapped a hand round the back of Cas’s neck and rubbed a thumb there until Cas looked up again, arching up under him, only his shoulders against the wall. He stopped trying to rub Dean through his slacks, opting instead to tackle the zip while Dean bounced the word _pretty_ around his brain, trying to figure out how it had bypassed his conversation filter and made it to his mouth. The candle was the only light in the room and Cas’s skin was practically pink in the glow.

Cas’s free hand grabbed at Dean’s, circling his wrist and pulling until Dean had a palm against the curve of his ass. Dean tucked a few fingers into the black lace, massaging, scratching, moving closer to get even more of it into his hand. Whatever he could reach. Cas moaned, and skimmed his hands up Dean’s chest.

“Cas, are you, you gotta be sure. Doing this for a living… This kinda decision… This is gonna have consequences, kid.”

“‘M not a kid,” Cas murmured, and then he turned his head to the side and slotted his mouth over Dean’s.

If he’d been expecting it, he might have predicted the kiss to be… manly, somehow. But Cas didn’t have any facial hair. Not even stubble. And his lips were chapped but god, they were soft, too. How long had it been since Dean had _kissed_ someone? He opened his mouth just barely, and Cas copied, a hint of tongue, a hint of teeth. Dammit, he _was_ good at this.

When they broke apart Cas looked as wide-eyed as Dean felt, and he used one finger to push his glasses up his nose, which Dean found so damn endearing that he almost went in for another kiss.

But Cas pushed him back before he could try, and Dean stumbled, landing on the bed with a _phoomph_ that was quickly forgiven when Cas followed him down, a lapful of pretty pale skin pressing sinfully up to all the places where Dean was still clothed. He couldn’t have weighed more than a child and Dean lifted him easily, his hands almost meeting around Cas’s slender waist as he repositioned them. Cas didn’t stop wriggling, grinding himself down into Dean’s crotch where the fly was only halfway down.

Dean squeezed a hand in between them, opening his slacks all the way and shoving everything down over his hips. Cas hummed as though he was delighted by this plan of action, and he rose onto his knees, scooting forward until Dean’s cock was right beneath his ass.

From this close, Dean could see where Cas’s cock was stretching the black lace of his panties and he _loved_ getting a girl wet but _damn_ , Cas was wet, too. Leaking enough that a dark spot was staining the lace, and that was a sucker-punch somewhere low in his stomach. Cas couldn’t fake that. He was hard and leaking for _Dean._

He suddenly had to see. Had to know if Cas’s cock was as pale and smooth as the rest of him.

“What are you doing to me,” he breathed, almost to himself, because being interested in guys was one thing, but being fascinated by their cocks was another, and this was unfamiliar territory.

He slipped the panties lower, revealing inch by slow inch. Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders as though just the barest friction was making him wobbly. “Rip it,” he moaned. “Just! Please! Rip it!”

“Don’t need to ask twice.” Dean dug a finger into the fabric and pulled, tearing the beautiful thing to pieces. Cas’s cock fucking _bounced_ , long and slender like Cas was, and just as eager. As Dean watched, a bead of pearly fluid appeared at the tip of his cock, and dribbled down. _“Oh fuck.”_ Cas might be a teenager, but Dean certainly wasn’t, and he had to throttle the base of his dick quick-smart to forestall a speedy end to the night.

Cas gripped his shoulders and leaned back, and the flickering light of the candle made him look ethereal, like Dean had fucking summoned him or something. The night might end quickly regardless of Dean’s attempts at prolonging his orgasm, if Cas insisted on being so goddamn _stunning._

And then Cas lowered himself down, dipping one hand back to grip Dean’s cock and hold it up against his—

“Woah, Cas! Woah!” Dean grabbed him by the waist. “Easy there, kid!”

“Not a kid. _Mmmh._ Come on… let me make this good.” He tried to lower himself again and Dean wrapped his arms around his middle and fell backwards, taking Cas down with him.

“Slow down there, tiger, I don’t want… I mean, I’m not interested in… in that.”

Cas stopped trying to worm his way down Dean’s chest. “You paid enough for it.” There was some emotion in his voice that Dean failed to translate.

“No, I… that’s not. I meant what I said, is all. You can take the money right now and I’ll call for a cab and that can be that.” Well, that can be that after he’d rubbed one out in the shower, he refused to add.

“I know I don’t look like Anna. But I thought you… I can still do my job.” And with that he shimmied down to sprawl sideways across the bed, one arm flung over Dean’s thighs and the other over his belly.

Dean liked to think he was a good man, but here he was sharing a bed with some kid less than half his age so obviously his opinion of himself counted for jack shit. Especially since he didn’t even try to stop Cas as he scooped Dean out of his slacks and wriggled close enough to close his mouth over the head of Dean’s cock.

 _Line crossed,_ Dean thought, half miserable and half electrified. Cas was just sucking at the head of him and karma was probably going to throw a minibus into Dean’s window because he was still hard and he was _so bad_ for loving it.

“Cas,” he breathed, and absolutely failed to add the next sentence, which was supposed to go something along the lines of _you shouldn’t be doing this because it’s a slippery damn slope and I don’t want to be the reason you end up in ICU after some whack-job tries to take things too far._

Instead, Cas wrapped a hand around the rest of his cock and started jacking it, real slow, still mouthing at the head. Dean gave up trying to berate himself and weakly accepted the fact that he was getting an express ticket straight to hell.

“Yeah, Cas,” he said instead. “Yeah. Just like that.”

With Anna he always wanted things over almost as soon as they’d started. She was easy, knew exactly how he liked it, and she never overstayed her welcome, but she always smelled like perfume layered over nicotine and her fingernails made him think of claws.

Cas, though. Cas with his glasses threatening to slip off as he bobbed so slow, bringing his fist up to meet his lips. Cas edging his tongue into Dean’s slit like he was testing it. Cas slipping a hand in between Dean’s thighs and trailing up, up, until he couldn’t go any further, shifting a little to cup Dean’s balls.

Yeah, Anna was good. But Cas was _better._ Cas wasn’t even trying to rush things. Hadn’t taken any more of Dean into his mouth. He was so slow it was almost _lazy._

He made a final last-ditch attempt at being a morally upstanding human, and even though he _knew_ it would be the right thing, he couldn’t come up with anything more persuasive than “Cas, if you don’t wanna—”

Apparently Cas very much did wanna, because he moved his hand, dropped his head, and swallowed Dean down, right to the root. And then he _stayed_ there. Whatever objections Dean had been harboring died right then and there. Cas didn’t even look concerned, though there was no way he could be breathing right now. Dean’s stomach clenched and his hips lifted fractionally but Cas rode the movement like a wave, his chin resting half on Dean’s balls and half on his thigh. Dean made a sound that had no right to be coming out of the mouth of a guy in his forties, and Cas hummed around him, swallowing once before pulling off to grin slyly at Dean and push his glasses back into place. “I told you I was good.” His lips were a shade darker than before. He licked them unselfconsciously, then went right back to suckling at the head of Dean’s cock as though he hadn’t just deep throated better than a pornstar.

“I thought… I thought this was your first time.”

Cas pulled off just enough so Dean’s dick caught the formation of his consonants. “First night getting paid.”

Dean groaned as Cas closed his lips around him again, pumping languidly with his free hand. “You need to charge more.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://omgbubblesomg.tumblr.com/post/172945924001/thefriendlypigeon-thefriendlypigeon-this-is)

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this fic? You should probably go and annoy [@hazeldomain](http://hazeldomain.tumblr.com/) who might write us a fic where dean uses stirrups and restraints and restraints-on-stirrups to keep Cas in place ;)


End file.
